


Voces en lo profundo

by wileret



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Over and over<br/>I call your name in the dark.<br/>Will you answer me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voces en lo profundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/gifts).



Suena un grito en la oscuridad de su mente (agudo, femenino) que atraviesa todo colándose por las grietas dibujadas en la superficie de sus sueños. No necesita ver un rostro ovalado; los ojos grandes, abiertos en expresión de miedo; los labios que ha memorizado una y otra vez y que han rozado con anterioridad los suyos en un beso (inesperado, suave, con un toque de premura y un sabor especial). Sabe perfectamente quien es la dueña de ese sonido que desgarra la tela de araña tejida por aquel que usurpa su mente atrapada como un insecto (no se puede mover, pero aún así lo intenta. Es Stiles, el verbo  _rendirse_  no existe para él).  
  
Cierra los ojos en sus sueños, hundiéndose en el recuerdo de un pelo largo (rojo como el fuego, suave como la seda) que el viento alborota, rozando cada esquina perfecta de ella (su piel clara, su cuello esbelto, la curva de sus hombros, la forma de su pecho).  
  
Oye de nuevo el sonido de su voz que es arrastrado hasta él de alguna manera. Llega como el único sonido en ese mundo profundo, rompiendo el silencio sólo alterado por el sonido de los pasos de  _él_.  
  
 _Stiles. Stiles_ , grita la voz.  
  
Él responde.  
  
 _Lydia._  
  
Una y otra vez en esa oscuridad.  
  
Pero no sabe si le oye, si nota la desesperación en cada sílaba pronunciada y que es escapa de sus labios con una dificultad que no comprende (siente que tiene la lengua pegada al paladar, que algo le impide abrir la boca). Se permite sentir dicha desesperación, él, Stiles, porque tiene miedo (atroz, que se extiende por su cuerpo como un veneno). Mierdo del que le controla, de él mismo (quiere salir de ahí, coger a Lydia de la mano y alejarse lejos, muy lejos).  
  
Nunca recibe respuesta, pero sigue pronunciando su nombre ( _él_  se ríe, se cree invencible).  
  
 _Lydia. Lydia_  (como puede. Cada vez más alto, con más insistencia).  
  
Cuando suena un  _Stiles_  a continuación se para (su corazón late fuerte, nervioso, a lo mejor le ha oído).  
  
 _Lydia._  Repite una vez más.  
  
Pasan los segundos y no hay respuesta (algo vuelve a doler dentro de él. Es el miedo, retenido su avance en ese segundo de esperanza).  
  
Ella no le oye (o eso piensa). Está solo, con _él_ , con su demonio.  
  
No obstante su nombre sigue en sus labios como una pequeña oración (no es creyente, pero cree en ella, quiere hacerlo, nada se lo impedirá. Ni siquiera  _él_ ).  
  
 _Lydia_ , susurra de nuevo, llamándola en la oscuridad (se aferra la chispa de luz que despide su nombre, al recuerdo cálido que representa).  
  
Cierra más aún los ojos (puede que despierte si insiste, él lo intenta) y por un segundo una mirada de ojos marrones se clava en él.  
  
  
\------

  
  
Lejos, o no tanto, Lydia abre los ojos de repente (sobresaltada, el corazón acelerado, una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole la piel).  
  
 _Stiles_ , murmura (le ha visto, está segura).  
  
Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, curvándose hacia sus labios resecos, sin ninguna persona testigo de su recorrido.  
  
Está en alguna parte, cerca (lo siente). Vivo, solo, encerrado en su celda mental por fuertes barrotes.  
  
No le importa lo duros que sean, lo que se resistan. Ella seguirá intentando llegar a él, derribarlos (romperlos, hacerlos añicos), aunque se quede sin fuerzas.  
  
No va a abandonar a Stiles.  
  
Nada ni nadie se lo va a impedir.  
  
Ni un  _nogitsune_ , ni sus propios temores, ni la más horrible oscuridad.


End file.
